Hide
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! '- '" I don't think that you're worthy enough for being allowed to be killed by me , just go on the top of this building and go suicide yourself, this will entertain me a little bit. For you, I think that I'll send you wrecking havoc and attack your own comrades so that I have some time to escape hehe !" - ''Hide, speaking to 2 Pro-Heroes he used his quirk on, immobilizing them. Hide is an independant and powerful villain whose notoriety equals the one of the '''Hero Killer' Stain , he is researched for many crimes, notably mass murders. His current goal, for currently unknown reasons, is to free Kakuzo from Yuuei 's imprisonnement. He is nicknamed "The Manipulator" among the members of The Claw and is one of its three founding members who forms "The Pinnacle". History Hide was born with only one arm, but it didn't prevent him from being able to become one of the worst villains this world has ever known. Quickly gaining notoriety notably because of his dreadful quirk, it took few months for Hide to become one of the top priority villains which needed to be stopped. Dozens of heroes tried to stop him but ended up killed because of Hide's quirk power... The reasons behind his actions as well as who he is working for (if not himself) remain unknown for many. But there are rumors telling that the League of Villains tried to contact him many times. Personnality The only sure thing everyone knows about him is that Hide stops at nothing to do what he wants to, even ready to use the most perfidious strategies to gain what he wants. For example, he wouldn't hesistate to use a child as a human shield from heroes' attacks and then counter attack behind the child ( for example , piercing both the child's and hero's hearts by using his arm). Even though he's a strong individual, he always prefers to use cowards' strategies to achieve his goals since it looks more fun for him to see how people, who are disgusted by his way of fighting, reacts to his provocations and sadistic attitude. But if it becomes necessary, he can give his all by exploiting all of his capacities to defeat an opponent. Powers Unhuman strengh and speed. 'Hand-to-hand combat : '''In spite of the fact that he has only one arm when his quirk isn't activated, Hide has shown to be a dreadfully skilled hand-to-hand fighter. '''Assasination skills : ' Knowing the weak points of the human body as well as the best way to reach them, this makes him a specialist of assainations, making him a real threat on fights. 'Master strategist: ' Hide has also stragist' qualities, being able to create and execute the most unexpected plan to achieve his goals, destabilizing his ennemies. '''Puppeteer : '''Hide's quirk, allows him to make people he touched during the day with his hand move the way he wants them to, even if it is against their will. He can also make the persons he controls use their quirks as he wishes. Stats Category:The Claw Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters